Dimension Avenue: An Reimagining of Gravity Falls
by Caleb648
Summary: This is an reimagining of the hit show. It exists in an different universe from the show


1997: Stan and Gideon talk about an transporter, as Gideon thinks its an bad idea, while Stan makes the transporter suck up Gideon, and then the title card appears.

2017:  
Stan picks up his niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel, from an bus stop. Stan takes the 2 to an random house, only to make an "welcome joke". Stan really takes them to his house, called the "Mystery Shack". The three go inside and meet Soos, and he fanboys when he sees Dipper and Mabel, as they were on the news a week ago when they defeated zombies in Dipper and Mabel's home town. Stan takes them outside to meet Wendy, and Mabel teases Dipper that he has an crush on Wendy. Dipper doesn't think it's funny, so he pushes Mabel in a tree, which Wendy makes sure that Mabel is ok. Stan, Mabel, and Wendy are mad at Dipper after the incident.

Dipper then goes inside when it is dinner to make an point, then he apoligizes to Mabel, after being forced to by Stan. Stan allows Wendy to go to Robbie's house, with Soos to just go outside. Before Wendy leaves, Dipper trys to ask her out, but Wendy leaves when he trys to say, "I think you're Cute".  
After Dipper's plan backfires, He Goes to his room to read an journal that he found, and then to go to sleep afterwards.

Dipper then wakes up the next day, with Mabel telling him that her and Stan robbed an bank and kidnapped someone, as it is an Pines Family Tradition. Dipper then asks Stan why he did that and Stan tells him it was part of the tradition. Dipper wonders who they kidnapped, and then Dipper gets kicked in the back by an girl named Grinda. Grinda and Mabel become friends, while Dipper asks Stan if he is an "Nimwit". Stan responds that it is common that people his age act like that all the time, and since Dipper was having an hard time, Stan would show him the transporter that Gideon and Stan worked on. Stan tells Dipper to keep it, then Dipper goes to Mabel and Grinda to show them what he got, as Mabel and Grinda think it's fake. However, Dipper Sucks himself, Mabel, Grinda, and Stan, who was trying to make Dipper stop, into the transporter.  
Soos does chores while they were getting sucked in, while Soos was listening to his 70s casetee tape.

Dipper, Stan, Mabel, and Grinda land in an dimension called "Dimension Avenue" and they find out the year in that dimension is 1977, becuase this dimension is 40 years behind. Stan meets Hot Lad, who tries to kill Stan, Dipper, and Mabel, until Grinda makes an sacrifise and Grinda blows up infront of the others. Mabel gets angry at Hot Lad and Hot Lad arrests the three to take them to jail, run by Gideon, who was sucked into this dimension 20 years ago. At the jail, Dipper and Mabel get put in an jail, while Gideon talks to Stan, as Gideon revels that she never wanted to make the transporter, and that she did it becuase she was it was part of a contract. Gideon also revels that she doesn't age in this dimension, because of an gift of her master, Bill Cipher. Stan gets put in the cell with Dipper and Mabel

Then it cuts to Wendy knocking on the door at Robbie's house, as she is 12 hours late because of an monster attack on the way. Robbie doesn't care and he lets Wendy go inside.  
Soos listens to his cassete ever since Stan and the others left, and he stops listening to hit when he sees the transporter on the floor with Stan's hat. Soos calls Wendy to come back to the Mystery Shack, to help him get back Stan and the others, but Robbie refuses to let Wendy go, as Robbie flirts with her and calls Wendy "Babe" and "Sexy" as Wendy is disgusted, as she kicks Robbie in the shin and breaks up with him and goes on her way to go back to the Shack. The scene cuts to Dipper using his journal theat he brought with him to break out of jail and break Mabel and Stan out. The Three make an plan as Stan would turn himself in, and Dipper and Mabel bomb the jail. Gideon and Hot Lad are at a dark lair talking to their master, Bill Cipher, who wants the two to kill Stan and use the transporter to get an special rift at the Mystery Shack, So Bill can take over the Earth. Gideon then gets an message that Stan got arrested. As Dipper and Mabel bomb the jail, Mabel doesn't want to kill anyone because they are human beans as well, but Dipper doesn't listen and bombs the jail, with Stan escaping. Gideon and Hot Lad arrive back to the jail, and they find out that the jail is destroyed. Soos then appears to save the day with Wendy By his side.  
Gideon questions the five how can they stop him, and Stan remembers what he did back 20 years ago, as he says "You'll be stuck in an 2nd Dimension!" and Stan gets the transporter out and sucks up Gideon and Hot Lad. Stan gets the transport to have the gang go back to the Shack.

1 month later, Dipper and Mabel are accepted to go to an London School, saying that they will be back in 6 months. Stan goes back inside and gives Soos an 80s mix tape as an reward for him saving Him, Dipper and Mabel and gives Wendy an new phone, with Stan saying "Now What?". Gideon and Hot Lad appear at Bill's Dimension, with Bill saying that he won't kill them if Gideon and Hot Lad do one small favor.


End file.
